Secretos Egoístas
by LovelyGubbare
Summary: Scorpius no es posesivo. Rose no es manipulable. Malfoy no es inseguro. Weasley no es romántica. Él no la ama. Ella no lo quiere cerca. Es obvio que el muchacho la repudia. Es de esperar que la chica lo deteste. Entonces ¿por qué no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro?


**Secretos Egoístas**

 **I**

 **SENTIMIENTOS EGOÍSTAS**

" _El amor_ _no_ _es la solución."_

Sonrió. Bonito mensaje para comenzar la semana.

Además, la confusión le asaltaba: ¿Malfoy escribiéndole notitas? El mundo se volvía loco.

Hizo un hechizo y el papelito se desintegró en fuego pequeño. Rose era bien cuidadosa con lo que hacía.

Cerró sus libros y se rindió al cansancio. Aritmancia siempre sería complicado y no tenía por qué rendirse al aburrimiento por aprender una materia que no le serviría en la vida. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? ¿Es que esperabas a una chica aplicada por apellidarse Granger?

Rose Weasley cargó sus dos ejemplares y salió de la biblioteca, haciendo el menor ruido posible con sus zapatos. Algunos estudiantes aún se mantenían allí, justificando su título de _ratas de biblioteca_. Ella no los despreciaba, ya que ella misma fue una de esas personas.

En cuanto llegó a un pasillo solitario encantó sus libros para que levitaran mientras se hacía un moño sobre la cabeza, colocando finalmente su varita entre sus cabellos para sujetarlo. Después tomó sus textos y reemprendió su camino. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo (en especial sus primos que no la dejaban en paz). El eco de sus suelas sobre el piso retumbaba de pared a pared rompiendo el silencio. La luz solar se filtraba por las angostas ventanas y la sombra de Rose se estampaba en los muros.

Llegó a un punto muerto, a la última habitación, bajó las escaleras de caracol y encontró a Malfoy sentado en los escalones de piedra. En el centro del techo había un tragaluz que iluminaba y le daba un aspecto sombrío al rostro del rubio. Bueno, un aspecto más oscuro del que tenía. Rose denotó cierta exasperación en su cara.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó él sin moverse de su sitio. Sus ojos grises contrastaban con la oscuridad del lugar.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? Estaba estudiando —respondió manteniendo la distancia.

—Odio la impuntualidad —declaró poniéndose de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y se irguió al punto de que Rose detestó no ser una persona alta.

—Lo sé. Tú odias todo, en realidad —dijo con simpleza mientras se sentaba en los escalones más cercanos, aún lejos de él. Abrió sus libros y fingió leerlos, a pesar de que no entendía ni un comino los símbolos impresos en el papel.

Scorpius Malfoy resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Jódete, Weasley —profirió y salió de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras caracol.

Rose rió por lo bajo en cuanto él desapareció. Malfoy era muy divertido para ella.

—¿Es que ya no tienes ganas, Malfoy? —preguntó y gracias al salón vacío su voz se amplificó.

—Jódete —repitió el rubio desde lo lejos.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y cerró los textos de nuevo. A veces pensaba que Malfoy era más cambiante que una chica. A veces pensaba que Malfoy era la _chica_ de la relación que tenían. Bueno, si es que le llamaban una "relación".

El reloj del colegio ensordeció los tímpanos de Rose y le advirtió la hora.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Malfoy tenía razón en algo: Rose era muy impuntual. Ahora tendría que recibir las reprensiones de Valerie por llegar tarde a la práctica de Quidditch. Y aunque ella no jugaba, a su mejor amiga le apasionaba ese deporte. En cuanto volvió a recorrer el pasillo solitario, divisó a Malfoy caminando pausadamente, con aires de suficiencia—. ¡A un lado! —avisó Rose para pasarle de largo.

Pero Malfoy no iba a ser tan comprensivo. Jamás lo era.

Scorpius se volvió y la sostuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Déjame —dijo Rose un tanto molesta. No estaba para sus juegos. Si tenía que elegir entre Malfoy y Valerie, prefería mil veces a Valerie. Los ojos del muchacho expresaban fastidio—. Tengo que irme. ¡Suéltame! —ella forcejeó pero a Malfoy se le ocurrió ser fuerte. _¡Estúpido!_ , pensó.

—No.

Con una simple negación aturdió a Rose.

—Valerie me está esperando…

—No voy a dejarte ir a ninguna parte, Weasley.

—¿Quieres que te deje sin descendencia? —amenazó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

—No me afectas en nada, pero me jodiste, Weasley. Y ahora te toca a ti —y dicho esto la jaló de la muñeca mientras Rose oponía resistencia. En ocasiones, Rose creía que Malfoy intentaba ser frío y duro con ella, pero a lo largo del tiempo, él dejaba de ser tan hostil.

Volvieron a bajar las escaleras circulares y Malfoy aún sostenía con mucha fuerza la mano de la chica. Rose estaba comenzando a hartarse; él se convertía en un ser insoportable cuando le obligaba de esa manera.

—¡Te patearé sino me dejas ir!

—Tus amenazas son un chiste, Weasley —dijo y hundió sus labios en el cuello de la pelirroja. El rubio la hizo temblar cuando le empezó a propinar besos sobre su piel y le quitó el aliento al momento en que metió mano debajo de su falda, entre sus bragas—. No te oigo quejar, deduzco que mandaste por el caño a tu amiguita ¿verdad? —comentó observando a Rose cerrar los ojos y morder sus labios.

—Maldita sea-a… M-Malfoy.

El muchacho rubio sonrió. Él supo desde el principio que Rose no lo golpearía ni menos lo dejaría sin descendencia. Rose Weasley era muy maleable para él. Podía manejarla como él quisiera, obligarla (no tanto, ya que al final cedía) a lo que él quisiera cuando quisiera y como lo deseara.

—E-eres un… —suspiró arrugando la frente cuando sintió el orgasmo expandirse en su cuerpo. No terminó la frase porque tuvo que apretar sus labios para no gritar— egoísta.

Scorpius la arrinconó contra la pared y entró sin delicadeza en ella, sosteniendo la pierna izquierda de Rose. Él reconoció en silencio que era egoísta. No le interesó ni advirtió su entrada, simplemente comenzó el vaivén tan lento que torturó a Rose y agilizó el movimiento en cuanto sintió que no pudo contenerse más.

Sin embargo, no se besaron. El trato que tenían prohibía los besos en la boca.

—¿Quieres que siga, Weasley? —inquirió.

Rose abrió los ojos y lo miró ligeramente furiosa.

—N-no voy a caer en eso, Malfoy.

—No continuaré sino me respondes —fue reduciendo el vaivén de poco a poco.

Ahora Rose podía hablar bien.

—No soy una puta, Malfoy —dijo ella.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—No me acuesto con nadie más —aclaró Rose.

—¿Entonces eres exclusivamente para mí? —Scorpius no supo por qué, pero la idea le pareció atractiva. Aunque no dejaría ir la oportunidad para humillarla una vez más—. Qué lástima, Weasley, para mí no eres la única.

Rose, para su sorpresa, se rió.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tú eres un puto? —se carcajeó.

Scorpius no lo vio de esa manera. Oh no, ella no tendría la última palabra.

Entonces, salió de Rose.

La pelirroja se vio confundida. Jamás él había hecho algo parecido. Ni siquiera él había llegado.

—Piérdete, Weasley —y dicho esto se abrochó el pantalón y egresó de la habitación.

Rose frunció el ceño, frustrada. Malfoy le había hecho faltar a la práctica de Valerie, y por gusto. Ahora, Valerie la asesinaría a sangre fría. Pero lo que más la indignó fue que él la usara como un trapo que después desechó. Ya no sabía si es que ella era la puta o no. Valerie tenía razón. Desde el momento en que dejó entrar a Malfoy a su vida le vendió su alma al diablo.

Con la rabia subiendo de sus pies a la cabeza, dio zancadas y pasos muy sonoros. De nuevo, alcanzó a ver a Malfoy caminar pausadamente y casi corrió hacia él.

—¡Oye, estúpido! —exclamó y se puso delante de él. Malfoy le vio con aburrimiento—. No te atrevas a hacerme eso jamás, idiota —y le propinó una bofetada que estremeció hasta los ladrillos y piedras de construcción. El rubio la miró pasmado.

—¿Qué porquería tienes en la cabeza?

—No te preocupes, Malfoy, se te pasará el dolor, pero lamentablemente lo imbécil que eres se quedará ahí.

Scorpius sobó su mejilla y vio la nuca de la pelirroja cuando ella se volvió y se largó desprendiendo fuego en cada paso que daba.

—Ah, y por cierto —ella se detuvo, a los lejos, alzando la voz—, deja de mandarme estúpidos papelitos. ¿Es que estás tan desesperado por hablarme? No te esfuerces, no eres el tipo de chico que quiero que mis amigos y familia conozcan —Rose sabía cómo lanzar veneno con cada palabra que emitía.

—¿Y en serio piensas que yo aspiro a ser un idiota que quiere estar contigo? —contraatacó Malfoy, avanzando con parsimonia hacia ella—. Yo no te mando papelitos. ¿Por qué quisiera ligar con una chica a la que ya tengo? Weasley, no eres especial. A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres que son difíciles de conquistar —al estar a un metro de ella, se agachó y le susurró muy cerca del oído de Rose—. Y tú eres _muy fácil_.

La chica de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo. Ella sintió la verdad incrustarse en su moral.

¿Por qué sentía que lo que decía Malfoy era real?

—Ya me aburriste. Aquí acabamos ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, señor. Eso era sentirse como un trapo viejo.

 _Una chica fácil_.

* * *

 **Oh, sé que es imprudente crear otra historia cuando estoy en medio de una, hihi, pero es inevitable. Créanme :D Además, sera un Mini Fic.**

 **Gracias por pasar y leer. Con muchos saludos, Lovely Gubbare :D**


End file.
